From Within
by Efrizi
Summary: Kagome is a priestess banished from her village for her otherworldly forms of medicine. Her dreary and monotonous life of a loner is forever changed when a demon appears with an inexplicable pull to her... much to his displeasure.
1. The Forest

Looming trees filter the early morning rays of light, throwing dappled shadows across a small hut cocooned within the forest's embrace. The nearest village, miles away, whispers of this hut and its sole resident. The say the Ghost of the Forest lives there. A corrupt witch that can work miracles. They say she can bring people back from the brink of death- that she communes with dark forces. Mothers lay their children to bed at night, warning them never to enter that forest. A demon lives there, they say, and she'll gobble up your soul.

The village would be surprised if they could see their 'witch' now.

She kneels before a small garden littered with vibrant flowers and delicately scented herbs. Her hands- smooth and creamy white rather than the sallow, wrinkled talons that the villagers believe them to be- reach out to pluck several stems from a lavender bush, sending a sweet fragrance dancing through the cool breeze. Her locks, rather than being brittle and crawling with spiders, are a beautiful ebony, streaming in glossy waves down her back.

And her eyes. They are not crinkled with age, or unseeing white nor demonic red, depending on who you asked. No, they are the color of the sky before a tumultuous storm.

The young woman hums softly as she gathers the lavender together, binding the stalks at the base with a piece of cloth. She bounces to her feet and trots to the hut, situated a few feet from the small garden, to hang the bundle of herbs atop her door to dry.

Indeed, the villagers would be quite surprised.

As would the woman, if she were to know that not twenty feet above her, a demon crouches within the tall boughs of the towering trees, his molten amber eyes following her every movement with thinly veiled fascination.

* * *

Short and sweet! Expect that slow smolder. Yes, definitely AU. Don't worry, future chapters will be much longer! I already have the story line planned. Drop a review and you'll have my undying love- priceless.


	2. Peppermint and Feverfew

"Hello?!" Someone was pounding at her door hurriedly, the oaken wood vibrating in its threshold under the barrage of heavy knocking. Kagome awakes with a start, lifting her head from her sleeping mat to gaze blearily up at the entrance, heart pounding a staccato rhythm within her breast.

"Please! I need help!" Though it is muffled, the voice clearly belongs to a woman. The young priestess swallows shakily, her breathing tumultuous as she slowly gets to her feet.

The knocking continues balefully. Kagome's form slowly crosses to the door, her figure shadowed in the dead of night with no windows to stream the gentle light of the moon. She raises her hand to open the door, pausing for a long moment with her fingers simply resting against the thick grain of the wood.

What if this was a trick? The village finally tired of the superstitions and had come to end it? Perhaps one of the fields of wheat surrounding the dwellings hadn't grown correctly… easy, just blame it on the witch in the forest! Kagome contemplates this, razing her teeth over her bottom lip as she does.

"Hello?! Oh god…" The voice is beginning to peter out, as if the woman is slowly losing hope. Quickly, Kagome trots from the door to the small fireplace inlaid in the side of her hut. Beside it, set on a thick wooden table, is an assortment of tools ranging from mortar and pestle to glass jars. Kagome retrieves a small, serrated blade used to carve bread, wriggling it from where she had left it set into the wood's grain. She dashes back to the door as she tucks the knife within the folds of her skirt. By now the knocking has slowed considerably. Hesitates one last moment before jerking the door open.

A woman looks up quickly, wide eyed, as she kneels before the door. She is older than Kagome by several years, judging by the beginning onset of grey in her frazzled hair that lays across her head in an untamed mess. Kagome studies the woman's fear stricken face and the thick bundle of cloth within her arms.

The moonlight reflects off of the tracks of the woman's tears as they stream down, dripping from her chin. The woman breathes heavily, staring at Kagome like a startled deer, though she seems to finally muster her courage as she gets to her feet with effort, gripping the bundle tightly. "Please… you need to help him." The woman flips back an edge of the blanket, revealing the pale face of an infant beaded with perspiration. Kagome's heart plummets at the sight. It looks close to death. She stares for a long moment, taking the woman's bedraggled appearance in, and the absolute desperation that lines the wrinkles in her face. Kagome slowly nods, stepping aside to allow passage. The woman pauses hesitantly, looking behind her into the thickly wooded forest as if contemplating escape. Then she turns and rushes inside.

Kagome hurries to the fireplace, alighting it with practiced ease and setting the knife down, out of sight from the woman- she's scared enough as it is. The shadows of the hut are chased away by the roaring flames. The priestess gestures the trembling woman over as she clears away the wooden table. "Put him there." The woman complies slowly, kissing the baby's cheek as she sets him down, "You're going to be ok…" she whispers, voice waterlogged. The woman begins to sob in earnest, hiding her eyes behind her palms.

"What's your name?" Kagome urges as she begins to unwrap the heavy blanket from the baby. The woman simply cries. "Hey!" Kagome snaps, causing the woman to jump and look up. "Your name?"

"Oh… Aya… Aya Kuro."

Kagome nods impatiently, "Tell me what happened, Aya." The young priestess rests her palm atop the baby's small chest, feeling its labored breath. Grabs a cloth and begins to wipe away the accumulated sweat. "He's my daughter's son, Asano's his name… he began to cough a few days ago. It's gotten so much worse since then. My daughter took him to the village priest where he cared for him, but it didn't seem to help! He said the babe was afflicted by demons. He threw holy water onto the babe, prayed over him. Priest Oku kept us from seeing him, for our own protection… he was keeping the baby in the shadows. Wouldn't feed him… I couldn't- I couldn't watch him to do that to my grandchild. I tried to get my daughter to take Asano away from him but she refused… religious as she is." Aya's tears fall in earnest though she commendably keeps her voice steady. "I took him from the priest in the middle of the night. He is none the wiser. If I had waited one day longer… Asano would be dead. He's on the brink of it though… and the only person that can help is _you._ "

Kagome ignores the surprised, somewhat disdainful tone as she leans over Asano to press her ear against the tiny chest. Strained breathing but no fluid. She shakes her head as she grabs a copper tub from under the table. "There's a well a few meters behind the hut. Fill this quickly." Aya takes it hesitantly, eyeing the baby. "I'm not going to hurt him!" Kagome bites out as she rushes across the room to shelves littered with dried herbs, hurriedly grabbing a select few and carrying them to the mortar and pestle beside the baby.

The sound of herbs grinding together fills the hut as Aya finally rushes away, gripping the copper tub between white knuckled hands.

Kagome eyes the baby as she works, her hair falling in her eyes as she uses her body's weight to crush the herbs together. Asano is out cold, too exhausted to even cry his discomfort. Tiny shadows smudge below his eyes and he is malnourished. The priestess shakes her head angrily.

The door slams against the wall as Aya returns, sloshing water with every step. "Here!" She gasps, panting with exertion. "Warm it by the fire," Kagome directs as she begins to upend a liquid into the herb mixture, blending it into a paste. Aya sets the copper tub over the raging fire then hastily returns to Asano's side.

She watches Kagome work for a long moment, the sound of the fire munching happily on its timber and the thick grind of stone against stone reverberating through the cabin. "Is it… an evil spirit?" Kagome grits her teeth, her jaw tensing. "Common cold." It's silent once more. "Oh…"

"How old is he?"

"7 months."

"Good, then he can eat solids. There should be some broth beside the fire, heat that as well. He could use it. I don't think your priest even fed him." "He said it would clear the demon from him if the host grew weak enough." Kagome does not deign that nonsense with an answer.

Kagome finally sets the pestle aside, leaving Aya beside the babe as she hastily rushes to the copper tub. Dips her fingers into the water then removes it from the fire. "Bring him here," Kagome says as she grabs spare cloth from the chest next to her sleeping mat.

The priestess takes the baby from Aya, then slowly lowers him into the warm water. "It will lower the fever," she murmurs at Aya's perplexed look. Asano is slowly awakening, stimulated by the water against his heated flesh. Kagome directs Aya to hold him aloft in the water, then retrieves a wooden bowl. Fills it with broth and scrapes in the herb mixture. The old woman looks up sharply. "What is that?"

"Feverfew, boneset, ginger, and some peppermint. Will relieve him of the fever."

"Black magic?" The woman asks softly, eyeing the mixture like one would a hungry wolf.

Kagome can't help her delicate laugh. "Simple botany."

Kagome allows Aya to feed the barely lucid infant as she returns to her table, scraping the remnants of the herbal paste into a glass jar. Returns to Aya's side, slumping down against the wood planks with a tired sigh as she finally allows her nerves to settle. The baby would live.

The fire crackles gently, throwing its soft light over the occupants of the room. The smell of the wood smoke soothes Kagome. Aya softly caresses Asano's small tuft of black hair.

An hour passes in silence, the baby eventually drifting back to slumber with a full belly and a lowered temperature.

Kagome, having been leaning heavily against her palm, perks up. "Ok," she says gently to Aya. "Here's the medicine. Give this to him every morning. It's bitter, so pair it with food." She murmurs as she hands Aya the glass jar. She retrieves the baby from the tepid water, gently drying him. Wraps him back up in the thick blanket.

Aya accepts the baby into her arms, staring adoringly down at his soothed face. Croons softly to him as Kagome tiredly leads the pair to the door. Aya walks slowly past Kagome, eyeing her warily. A long moment passes before she begins down the trail. Turns and looks over her shoulder at the young woman highlighted by the moon's steady gaze. "You're not at all what I expected…" The old woman murmurs softly. "You have a kind heart."

Kagome says nothing, her tired mind struggling to find words. The old woman gives one final nod, then disappears down the dirt path.

The priestess quietly shuts the door, leaning against it bonelessly for a moment as she sighs. She hadn't talked to someone in… months, now, wasn't it? She makes her way to her sleeping mat, surrendering to sleep before her head even hits the pillow.

Sorry, I'm fond of slow builds and character development! I'm thinking, though, next chapter might have some payoff ;) Please review, I'd like to know what you think.

And thank you for the kind words from chapter 1- keeps me strong.


	3. Squirrely and Sappy

A deep thwacking sound resonates through the forest, silencing the chirping birds for a short moment before they start their cacophony back up again. Kagome steadies herself, pulls her arms back then swings the hatchet again, burying the blade deep into the face of the pine tree. Her breath is heavy with her exertion as she attempts to pry the blade loose. When a soft whisper of sound occurs behind her she immediately turns to look, skin crawling with nerves. A squirrel pauses from digging into the loose earth, twitching its tail as it gives her a curious look. She heaves a huge sigh, annoyed with her skittishness. Though it has been a week since the old woman with the child had come in the dead of night, Kagome is worried.

What if the woman, Aya, had returned to the village and it was revealed to where she had taken the baby? That the priest had wrestled the truth from her? And so Kagome waits, tensing at every ambient sound in the forest that might belong to a human, expecting an unruly mob come to string her up.

There's not much she can do besides wait it out.

Golden tears begin to bead from the pine tree, slowly travelling down to be collected in a bowl she had tied at the base of the tree. She watches the slow process for a moment, raising a hand to dash away beads of perspiration. Grunts in displeasure when her hand sticks to her forehead. Though pine sap has useful antibacterial properties, it clings like a second skin. She raises her eyes to articulate the position of the sun- just beginning to set, filling the trees with red and golden light and rendering the towering pine trees mere silhouettes.

Kagome trots the few feet to her home, emerging a moment later with a large cloth towel and a bar of soap.  
The hot springs lay a few miles from her home, rendering Kagome unable to go every day. But, with the way her clothes are sticking to her skin, Kagome figures she's earned it.

The trek takes her an hour. Her pace is slow until she begins to hear the burbling of water through the trees. Eagerly trots the rest of the way. Emerging from the trees, she takes a deep breath of the cool air laden with steam.

The spring is small, cradled in the grip of mountainous terrain, the gurgling water turned aquamarine as the sun's rays pierce it. She hurriedly removes her dress, tossing it into the spring before following with a large splash. Gasps at the wonderful sensation of heated water carrying away all of the grime from the last few days. Kagome leans back, closing her eyes as she floats, cradled by the bubbles, her satisfied sigh floating through the trees surrounding her.

After a long few minutes pass, she rises and moves to the rocky edge. Her obsidian hair falls in dripping ringlets down her back as she grabs up the soap bar. Begins to lather it across herself, scrubbing at the sticky pine sap that clings to her. Smiles softly at the irony that she is cleaning pine sap away with soap made from the same thing. Submerges herself and a cloud of dirt swirls away. She emerges and runs her hands through her locks, ringing excess water away.

The sound of a branch snapping echoes. Kagome yelps and falls back, submerging herself up to her nose in the water clouded with minerals. Watches the forest with wide eyes, holding her breath. She sees nothing until a small movement catches her eyes. Kagome squints, lifting slightly upward to see better.

Something… furry? And fuzzy… with a tail. She hisses at the squirrel as it tilts its head at her, chirping brightly. She splashes the chattering vermin and watches it scuttle away. Presses her hand against her chest as she lets out a sigh, her racing heart beginning to slow.

"Priestess."

She shrieks and slips, falling completely into the spring. Raises her head quickly, sputtering.

A man stands at the edge of the tree line.

He makes no move to advance on her, simply standing still and holding her gaze with a steely one of his own.

She helplessly covers herself below the surface though it is too cloudy to see anything, as her heart gallops against her ribs.

He is still as a statue, allowing her to frantically take in his exotic features. As she notices the alabaster white of his hair that falls down his back, the red markings gracing his features, and the golden glint of his narrowed eyes… she begins to realize something.

This is no man… this is a demon, and it is staring right at her.

* * *

Didn't have time to write more today, figured I'd end it on a cliff-hanger. Hold on tight... ;)

and please review! I'd love to hear if y'all like the direction this is headed, I'm so excited to really get into the thick of this mess.


	4. Broken Glass

_**Previously:**_

 _"Priestess."_

 _She shrieks and slips, falling completely into the spring. Raises her head quickly, sputtering. A man stands at the edge of the tree line. He makes no move to advance on her, simply standing still and holding her gaze with a steely one of his own. She helplessly covers herself below the surface though it is too cloudy to see anything, as her heart gallops against her ribs. He is still as a statue, allowing her to frantically take in his exotic features. As she notices the alabaster white of his hair that falls down his back, the red markings gracing his features, and the golden glint of his narrowed eyes… she begins to realize something. This is no man… this is a demon, and it is staring right at her._

Kagome can only stare up at the creature. He is backlit by a strong ray of golden light, making him appear almost ethereal- mystical, even, as flying insects and spores float about him. The gold of his eyes are especially prominent, and they hold her unmoving in their sights. A humanoid predator. She sinks deeper into the water but his eyes never stray from her own.

A long moment of silence passes, Kagome gaping up at him speechlessly. The way his nose wrinkles softly and his eyes begin to narrow, he seems to be annoyed.

"I addressed you, wench. Will you not speak?" So, definitely annoyed. Kagome cannot muster her usual fiery spirit in his presence. "…have you come to kill me, demon? An easy meal?" Her voice is soft, hesitant, and barely audible to her own ears but the demon seems to hear her just fine.

The grimace that crosses his face reveals the hint of a long, sharp canine. "Hardly. Humans have a disgusting texture," he says with a sneer, looking down his nose at her. He says it with a straight face- Kagome can't tell if he is merely saying that to intimidate her or if he truly has eaten humans before… it honestly wouldn't surprise her if he has.

She is beginning to grow impatient with the terror that makes her heart race; it is tiring and unpleasant and the warm hot spring is now boiling to her worn out senses. "Well then why are you here?" Her voice gains strength, allowing just the surface of her anger to peak through.

The demon draws himself up, puffs out his chest in self-importance and raises his chin; Kagome thinks he is the perfect portrait of stoicism. "I owe you a life."

Kagome's brain stutters and it takes a moment for her tongue to cooperate. "What did you say?"

He shifts, the long flowing and elegantly crafted silk robes rippling with his impatient movement- even his restless fidgeting seems to be precise. "I owe you a life."

She sighs, her heart beginning to steadily slow. Was this a joke? Some peculiar hunting ritual in which he lowers a bathing woman's guard by spouting nonsense and then attacking her, slurping her bones and sipping her blood? Did relaxation make her taste better? Nevertheless, she's depleted her adrenaline and now all she can feel is a detached numbness. "Are you going to elaborate?" She grits through clenched teeth.

"Yesterday you saved the life of someone… important to my family." He hesitantly says. The demon's head cocks imperceptibly and his eyes gain the unseeing quality of someone trying to decipher the sounds of something far away. _Yesterday? Is he talking about… Aya and her baby Asano? But that can't be right. She's from the village. Why would she know this demon?_ This is the strangest situation Kagome has ever found herself in.

"And now I will be your…" He pauses and clenches his eyes shut. An inaudible breath lifts his chest and Kagome notices for the first time the menacing iron armor encompassing his torso. "…I will be your guardian until the debt is repaid."

Kagome runs a shaking hand over her face as she processes his words. "I don't understand," she whispers weakly, feeling faint from the heat of the spring and this bizarre situation.

The demon sighs and shifts his feet impatiently. "Of course you don't." His amber eyes glance downward for a moment. They widen near imperceptibly and his spine stiffens as he quickly looks away. Kagome's cheeks are burning and she crosses her arms over her chest, "Hey!" She snaps angrily. "Eyes up here, you!"

The demon scoffs though he does not look at her. "Don't be absurd. I did not expect you to be… bare." She snorts in disbelief. "What, you think I take a bath in my robes? What is wrong with you?!" Has she met the most obtuse demon in existence, or is he simply ignorant of the ways of humans?

"I-" "It doesn't matter! Just tell me what is going on then leave so I can go back home! I'm hot and tired and _now_ I've been peeped on!" The look he levels sends a cold shiver across the back of her neck. Kagome's boiling annoyance lowers to a simmer and she swallows thickly. This is still a demon and he has her at a clear advantage.

The demon is silent for the longest minute of Kagome's life. When he speaks it is a relief- he had clearly been showing her who was running the show here. "I will be your protector until such a time comes that your life is in danger. I will nullify the threat, a life for a life, and the debt will be repaid." He looks like he's chewing on broken glass as he explains, the words paining him to such an extent. The demon pauses and once again his head is cocked, listening, and he grumbles in response like a petulant teenager.

"I'm… so confused right now. The woman I rescued yesterday, she was human. Why would you care for her life?"

The demon's golden eyes stare straight into her own, stilling her fidgeting movements. "She was no human. She was my mother, and the infant you saved, my brother."

I told you guys it was going to be AU ;) Thank you so much for all of the support; it's an amazing feeling that someone out there is reading my work (planning to be an author one day- so please don't hold back helpful criticism!). The reviews are incredibly kind- made my cheeks hurt with how wide I smiled lol.


End file.
